


Christmas Cookies

by ceruleanmilieu



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/pseuds/ceruleanmilieu
Summary: Mulder and Scully bake Christmas cookies
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Cookies

Scully didn’t like Christmas as much as Mulder thought she did. He assumed it was her favorite holiday because she could listen to hours of Christmas music on the FM radio in the office without going insane. And, she owned at least three colorful Christmas sweaters, a number he thought excessive. His notion of his partner’s festive nature solidified one year when she had asked him to help unload a full size tree into her apartment. 

As the millennium drew to a close, Scully tried to love Christmas like she used to. It was as if she willed herself, with an increasing sense of desperation, into the holiday spirit. It had been different when she was younger. Dark memories still hung over the season, compounding, it seemed.

She could still appreciate a thick mug of egg nog with the family by the fireplace. She’d had a sweet tooth her whole life, and the holiday season meant cookies. Sweet saccharine cookies, chocolate fudge and popcorn balls invaded her thoughts as she wondered if Mulder would bake with her. It was a simple request. They could drink merlot and get messy in the kitchen.

“Mulder, I was thinking about doing cookies for Christmas presents this year, like in a fancy tin for everyone,” she said. “Would you like to come over and make them with me?”

“Does that mean I’m not getting my summer sausage and cheese set?” Mulder asked, pouting slightly.

“We’ve been busy with everything here, and I was so jetlagged last weekend I didn’t do my Christmas shopping. And, there’s no way I’m going to the mall this close to Christmas Eve to get you a Hickory Farms sampler.”

Mulder sighed in agreement. “How many cookies are we talking here?”

“Well, there’s my mom, Bill Jr. and Tara, Ellen, friends from my book club, the lone gunmen and Skinner.” She counted with her fingers. “So, a ton of cookies.”

“That’s a real motley crew,” Mulder said. “Are we doing gingerbread?”

Scully smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

XXX

Mulder arrived at Scully’s apartment carrying a six-pack of Shiner Bock and let himself in when she didn’t respond to his light knocking. She must have her hands full already, he thought. 

Kicking off his wet snow boots near the door, Mulder looked down at his mismatched socks underneath his faded jeans. He pocketed his keys and walked into the living room and past the small artificial tree on the coffee table. Scully’s kitchen was dimly lit and quickly becoming a mess. An old cook book sat on the counter next to a vial of vanilla extract and a faded box of baking powder.

With a splotch of flour on her forehead, Scully stirred her bowl of forming dough, intent on creating a perfect blend. The apron cinched around her waist featured snowflakes and gingerbread men aligned in a diagonal pattern. “Can you hand me the eggs?” Scully asked. 

“You’re really keen on these cookies, huh, Scully?”

He rolled up the sleeves of his gray henley in preparation, and Scully glanced at his forearms, looking back to her bowl almost instantly. She blew a strand on hair out of her face. 

Grabbing the refrigerator door, he stopped to look at her assortment of magnets and photos decorating the white metal appliance. There was an Olan Mills photograph of Matthew holding a stuffed bunny doll. Another showed Melissa and a young Scully with teased hair, rocking double denim. But it was a newspaper clipping that held his eye. ‘FBI Investigates Grisly, Strange Murder’ the fading serif headline read. The accompanying photograph showed Mulder and Scully talking to a local police officer.

Scully noted the silence and looked at Mulder.

“I never noticed this before,” he said holding the piece of newsprint. 

“Oh that. My mother cut it out and gave it to me. I think she thought it was neat that we were in the paper.”

“I’m not sure if I’d want to be reminded of Donnie Pfaster every time I open the fridge.”

“I just thought your hair looked nice,” she said. A moment of comfortable quiet passed between them. “I got some blue and silver frosting. I thought we could make snowflakes or Hanukah cookies.”

“Scully, Hanukah is already over.”

“Oh.” 

“It’s okay. I don’t really celebrate anything anymore,” Mulder said.

“I’m sorry, Mulder. I shouldn’t have dragged you over here for this,” she said, holding a stirring spoon covered in batter. “I just thought it would be fun…”

Mulder took a step closer to Scully and looked down into her tender eyes. He stooped more than slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “This is more than fun.”

“We can start on the gingerbread next,” she said.

He grabbed another mixing bowl from the top shelf and placed it on the counter. “Do I get an apron, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for just-fic-already tropefest workshop.


End file.
